White Crystal's Resurrection
by Evanescent Scars
Summary: [HIATUS]It's always a bad thing for a mother to see her son's grave, but even worse to never know what happened to her daughter. Elizabeth gives birth to Hannah Isabelle Turner on the night of Barbossa's resurrection...
1. Hannah Isabelle, Welcome to the World

White Crystal's Resurrection  
  
By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz  
  
~*~  
  
iThe Curse of the Black Pearl could've been lifted, had they the White Crystal. It is a myth to all, but is a truth. The White Crystal, according to myth, glows an astonishing white in the center of an island in the core of the earth. But in truth, it's a crystal, glowing a startling white in the core of a person. The heart.../i  
  
~*~  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked into the night of September eighth. Will rushed to his wife's side, giving her hope in the darkness of birth pains.  
  
"It's okay, Liz!" the soon to be father told his wife, while the little nursemaid handed him his son. "C'mon! You can do it!"  
  
"It's almost out. One last push, Missus Turner." The nursemaid said to the woman in agony. "It's a girl!"  
  
"Name her... Hannah Isabelle ... after my mother." Elizabeth said before she passed out, smiling.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Hannah Isabelle." Will whispered to the children, his children, in his arms.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Silver Bow: Short and sweet, with lots more in the second chapter! 


	2. Gift Hunting

The White Crystal's Resurrection

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

~*~

Fourteen Years Later…

~*~

"Drop the anchors, you rotten excuse for pirates!" Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl yelled to the crew. "And my dear wife will make us supper!" he said as if he had just planned a diabolical plan of evilness.

"No! I have to make supper! What a dreadful fate for me!" Ana Maria said like a damsel in distress, playing along with Jack.

"Oh, get over it and sulk to the pantry!"

After Dinner…

"Hey! We're there!" Jack cried. "Now, Ana, Samuel, you have to help me pick a lovely present for someone who is almost as lovely as you, Ana."

"That is bad poetry." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you expect from a pirate? An ode about flowers?"

"No, but perhaps we should get the present for Hannah," Ana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes we should! I'm so glad I thought about that," Jack jested.

"Mother, who's Hannah?" Samuel Sparrow asked.

"She's the daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner." Ana smirked. "Okay, what are we going to get her, genius?"

"Let's search for the most beautiful thing here, then get everything for ourselves," Jack suggested.

"Good," Ana said, then the trio started searching for the prettiest thing there.

Samuel straightened up. "How about this?" he said, showing his parents the amulet clutched in his hand.

"Beautiful," Jack murmured, mesmerized by the beauty of the White Crystal hanging on the delicate gold chain. Its radiance and beauty put the ruby encrusted crown clasped in Jack's fist to disgrace.

"Jack, can I have this?" Ana Maria asked, pointing to an ornate dagger.

"Sure, love," Jack replied, still entranced by the White Crystal.

"Gibbs! Bring the crew down! Treasure aplenty! Just don't touch that chest!" Ana Maria shouted to Gibbs. They quickly obeyed the fiery lady who had captured their Captain's heart. "Too bad there's not a ship down here! You still owe me one."

"Okay," Jack droned.

"What in the fiery blazes of—Holy ship!" Samuel cursed when he saw a skeleton of a large man. He was tracing the area with his eyes when he saw a monkey.

"You barnacle-heads get your treasure and let's get outta here, savvy?" Jack roared, snapping out of the hypnotic state he was in, finally.

"Captain, what's that?" Samuel asked Jack, gesturing to the frames of the man and monkey. (A/N: MONKEYMAN! He's some kind of freak on 'Hey Arnold!')

"Holy—Barbossa. He's the guy who dumped me on a godforsaken island." Jack informed him in a dangerously calm voice. He noticed a piece of parchment near the man and read the lovely penmanship. It went like this:

__

White Crystal's Resurrection

When the pure heart of innocence gains this necklace, the blood of the Damned will be ressurected and the pure heart will be slai—

The rest was smeared with ruby-colored liquid that shone with the white of the stars and the silver of the moon.

"Whoa!" Samuel muttered, putting a clear diamond phial into his pocket. It had the remains of a white liquid and Jack looked up from the tattered parchment.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…" he sang softly. Samuel rolled his eyes. "C'mon Sammy-boy, join in!"

"We pillage and plunder and don't give a hoot. Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Ana Maria heard her husband and son sing into the background.

"You gotta love 'em…" Ana Maria said to herself.

______________________________________________________________________

We haven't updated this one for a loooong time… Well, tell us what you think.

~*Three Spoil'd Anjelz*~


End file.
